The present invention relates to tower assemblies for antennas and the like, being more particularly directed to lightweight towers that, in some instances, may be hand-carried and erected in a portable manner.
The art is replete with a myriad of tower structures used through the years for mounting antennas and similar rigs, and requiring structural strength and resistance to the wind and other environmental factors. Tubular tower legs have been employed with welded and otherwise attached lugs or similar elements for attaching struts and other supporting elements, with inherent weak points at the welds succumbing to flexing, rusting and other wear factors, particularly as sections are pyramided one upon another to achieve the desired height, which also introduces stability problems and usually the need for extensive guy wiring. Numerous different parts, moreover, are customarily required for constructing the assembly, including some that are relatively heavy and sometimes costly and complex.